1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver microphone, and more particularly, to a compact and portable clip-on transceiver microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to technological progress, electronic products all head for the trend of using wireless transmission in place of conventional wireline transmission. Since electronic products capable of conveniently searching information or sending e-mail through wireless networks penetrate into all aspects of daily life of modernized people, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and notebook computers have become more and more indispensable and greatly lessen the use of desktop PCs with wired connection to networks for communication. Likewise, a conventional wired speaker microphone also needs to be connected to a receiver, such as a speaker, through a cable to transmit the speaker's voice to the receiver for playing. Because of the physical cable, the user can only speak in a range limited by the cable and movement freedom is restricted to prevent the microphone connector from being disconnected.
One conventional way of wirelessly transmitting voice signals can be implemented by a wireless microphone and a receiving host. When speaking to the wireless microphone, user's voice can be wirelessly transmitted to the receiving host and played by a speaker connected to the receiving host.
Another conventional way of wirelessly transmitting voice signals can be implemented by an audio receiver and a wireless transceiver. The wireless transceiver has an audio receiver and a wireless transceiver. The wireless transceiver has a microphone jack connected to the audio receiver through a connection wire for the audio receiver to generate sound signals which are transmitted out by the wireless transceiver. Being sort of bulky, the wireless transceiver is oftentimes hung at a lower back of the user. Therefore, the connection wire that must be extended from the sound-uttering position to the audio receiver is rather long and causes operational inconvenience for being far from the sound-uttering position of the user.